The Elemental Alchemist
by Seiryuu Ishtar
Summary: Mana has a strange ability: she uses alchemy to manipulate the elements! she travels with her idols: the elric brothers! dark hidden pasts are revealed...First fic plz be nice rr EdxOC semionesided AlxOC unexpected ending! angst in later chapters...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Elemental Alchemist Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't.

Pairings: EdoxOC one sided AlxOC

Mana Bradley opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. She lay on her bed as she had done for the past month since the accident.

Why, Dad? I thought you loved me, Mana thought.

"Mana dear. Are you awake?"

"Yes Momma."

Mana's mother came close to the bed with a breakfast tray laden with food for daughter and herself, as always.

"The doctor called this morning. He said that those bones will never heal and that if you ever want to walk again your leg will have to come off. Your arm too."

" How will I walk if my left leg is missing? I'll be even more helpless than I am now!"

"Auto mail replacements. Just like your idol."

"Edward Elric," Mana said in a dreamy voice," You know, I just realized that he has the same limbs missing that I will; the left leg and the right arm."

"The doctor said we need to find a good mechanic before we can remove anything. I'm looking for a good mechanic nearby."

" But Momma, how will we afford this? Already the doctor bills are sky high, with a mechanic bill we won't have any money left!"

" We'll manage, don't you worry."

The doorbell sounded and Mana's mother set the tray down and went to answer it.

Left alone, Mana thought about how she would feel with an auto mail arm and leg. She wanted to be a State Alchemist so bad and the ability of walking she couldn't be. She needed two hands for her alchemy and two legs to travel.

Mana tried to prop herself up on pillows so she could eat but as usual, she couldn't. Pain shot from her broken shoulder all the way down her spine.

"I wonder who's at the door," she said to herself.

Mana heard a crash and her mother cry out.

"Momma!"

Mana struggled with blankets and pain as she clumsily scrambled out of her bed. She hobbled down the hall towards the dining room, the source of the crash.

"What's wrong!"

Mana reached the dining room, her mother was on the floor huddled over a pile of crystal. Around her were two people she had seen only in newspaper articles. One of them was wearing a huge suit of armor. The other wore a red overcoat with a hood and an alchemic symbol on the back. He had long blonde hair that was braided down the middle of his back, his bangs hung down and he had a cowlick the stood straight up at the part in his bangs as he assisted Mana's mother gather all the pieces of crystal.

When all the pieces were assembled on the dining table, the blonde clapped his hands together once, making a slightly metallic sound as they connected. He then placed his hands on the broken crystal, a blue light shone from an alchemic reaction. When the light faded the crystal dish was whole again with no signs of even a scratch.

"Thank you, please be more careful that's my favorite dish. If you'll excuse me a minute, I need to go check on my daughter."

Ashleigh Bradley turned to find her daughter in the doorway clutching the doorframe with her left hand. Her right arm was dangling lifeless at her side. Her left leg looked as though it had been dragged behind her. She was pale and looked like she was in excruciating pain.

"Mana, you should be in bed."

" I came to help my Momma. You know I still can; broken arm and leg or not."

"This hotheaded blonde broke my favorite dish is all."

"I thought you'd been hurt."

"I was, that is, I would have been devastated if it couldn't have been fixed. Mana dear, do you know who these boys are?"

"Of course, they are part of the reason I want to be a State Alchemist; to do good, like the Elric Brothers."

Mana's vision blurred and her good knee went weak as she blacked out.

"Ohh!" she cried.

Mana grabbed for the doorframe and missed because she couldn't see it. She lost her balance and, forgetting her leg was broken, stepped down on it. Pain shot up her leg to her neck. Just as she was about to fall someone caught her. That someone picked her up and in a moment she was set on the sofa in the den.

Her head beginning to stop spinning, Mana opened her eyes as they came into focus and saw the blonde Elric leaning over her.

"That's happened every time she gets up ever since the accident."

"What happened to her?" came a hollow sounding young voice from inside the armor.

"Her father, a month ago, felt she was becoming too skilled an alchemist. She can do things he can't. He's jealous of the daughter he taught. He's—"Ashleigh's voice trailed off.

"He pushed me from a sixth story roof, trying to kill me. Some how I only shattered my right shoulder and my left kneecap. I have to get them removed now but Momma can't find a good mechanic anywhere."Mana said before her mother could say anything else.

"My mech is a close friend of mine and makes the best auto mail in the world. I could give her a call if you want," Ed said.

"Could you really! I want my daughter to walk again so much, I'll pay any price."

" If you don't mind me using your phone, I could give her a call now," Ed said.

"Oh, of course. It's on the washboard in the dining room. And watch the crystal!" Ashliegh called as Ed ran out of the room, Al following at a more slow pace.

" Now do you see why I idolize him? And you know, he's nowhere near as short as some say, I think he's even taller than me…I can't believe I've been in the company of the best looking State Alchemist!"

Ed and Al came in the room as Mana said this. Mana turned her head towards them and blushed so deep her ears turned purple. Ashleigh smiled at her daughter's embarrassment.

"I – uh -- told Winry about your situation and she and her grandmother will be here in a few days," Ed stuttered slightly.

"You don't knowb how much this means to us. I don't know how we'll ever repay the two of you for your kindness. After all, we did just meet."

Oooh whassup with that? I wonder. Tune in. review plz. special thanx to Wing it who encouraged this fic and told me how to upload to the site. thankies Wing!


	2. Chapter 2

The Elemental Alchemist – chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fullmetal alchemist. Sighs.**

**What happened earlier**

"_You don't know how much this means to us. I don't know how we'll ever repay the two of you for your kindness. After all we did just meet."_

**Back to the story**

Mana lay on a hard surface three days later. The board had been raised up in her backyard so she wouldn't have to be transported anywhere. She lay on her stomach with her head resting on a small feather pillow as her mother held her hand and whispered encouraging remarks. Ed and Al were talking in hushed voices with Winry and her Grandmother who had arrived the day before. They were waiting for the doctor to arrive and when the doorbell sounded Ashleigh got up and rushed to let him in. The rockbells went inside to tinker with their automail and not be in the way. Al went in with them.

Ashleigh returned, followed by the doctor.

"Are you sure she's ready? I ask because this kind of procedure is very painful and can be traumatizing."

"I just want to be able to be fully functional again," came Mana's muffled voice from the pillow.

"Go get plenty of towels. She's going to bleed."

"Tell us something we don't know," muttered Ed under his breath.

Mana heard this and started to laugh. She turned her head and looked at Ed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. what's up?"

"I was wondering, could I come with you and Al when you leave? I want to have some experience of what can happen to a State Alchemist before I go for the Test, but I don't know any but you. I'm a good Alchemist and I can help you, but I still want to be better."

"I don't know. I'd need to see what you can do and I need to talk to Al about it too. Maybe."

At that time the doctor came over with a tall stack of towels.

"You'll take care of her shoulder," he said to Ed, handing him half of the stock.

"once the arm is removed pressure is to be applied to stop the bleeding. Switch towels when they get too soaked. That goes for the leg too, Mrs. Velant."

Ashleigh nodded.

The doctor moved to Mana's right side. The broken arm lay motionless at her side. The doctor moved it so it was at a right angle to her body. Ed saw her other hand clench on the pillow. He didn't know how she felt, hids arm and leg had been evaporated in an attempt of human transmutation to bring their mother back to life.

The doctor brushed Mana's long dark hair out of the way and took out what looked like a giant cleaver. Mana turned her head away and closed her eyes, bracing herself.

She felt the cold steel touch her skin and she bit her lip. The blade lifted.

"Get ready, Mana," he said.

The blade came down hard this time and Mana felt the flesh Rip apart. The pain was unbearable, but she didn't utter a sound. If Ed didn't think she was strong, he would never let her go with him.

Ed was surprised that Mana didn't utter a sound. Her fist was clenched so tight her knuckles had turned white but other than that, she gave no sign she felt it at all.

"Stop that bleeding boy!"

Ed pressed the towel in his hands into the gaping hole where less than five minutes ago, had been an arm. Mana twitched when she felt the towel in her shoulder.

The doctor came around to where she could see him. Her fist was clenched and her lower lip was bleeding.

"Do you want to do the leg now, or wait a few hours?" he asked her.

"Just-get-it-over-with," she answered through clenched teeth.

'Brave,' the doctor thought. 'I'd have been screaming by now.'

Later that night, Winry was putting final touches to the automail while her grandmother was attaching the mechanisms to Mana's nerves.

"She didn't' even make a sound?" she asked Ed.

"Not a sound Winry. She's strong. She asked me earlier if she could travel with me and Al to get experience in fieldwork before she takes the Test to be a State Alchemist. I think she'll be a help. What do you think?"

"I think she's staring at you right now. I've got to finish this Ed, why don't you go talk to Al about this."

Mana watched Ed leave the room. I'm gonna be just like him, she thought.

"Okay Winry. Bring those parts over here. We're ready to attach them," said Mrs. Rockbell.

Winry walked over and handed the leg to her grandmother.

"Are you ready, girl?"

"Yes."

"I'd brace myself if I were you Mana," Winry said.

"Ready? One-two-three."

The automail snapped into place and Mana squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the table as hard as she could. If Ed thought her weak, he wouldn't take her with him and all she'd be able to do would be to keep cutting out the Newspaper articles that had to do with him. Her walls were already lined with them and her bookshelves consisted of Alchemy guides and tutorials and symbol dictionaries.

Winry thought, 'wow, Edward wasn't kidding she is strong, even Ed shows the pain when we do maintenance on his automail.

Mana opened her eyes and looked down at her new limbs. Her houlder was still numb from her arm being removed and her leg too.

"Show us to her room. she needs to lay down for a while," Mrs Rockbell said in a commanding tone.

Ashleigh showed them to Mana's room and turned on the light.

Winry stared around the room after setting Mana down in her bed. Everywhere she looked on the walls were Newspaper articles with headlines like 'Fullmetal Alchemist stops mad serial killer in his tracks' and 'Elric Brothers save Ishbalan child from Mercenaries,' 'Edward Elric: Youngest State Alchemist in History.' There were hundreds on the walls. She walked to the bookshelf and glanced at the titles. Every one of them had the word 'Alchemy' or 'Alchemic' somewhere in them.

Mana's obsessed with alchemy."

Winry turned to see Mana's mother standing behind her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy Mrs. Velant," she said.

"Not at all. And please call me Ashleigh."

"Why is she obsessed with Alchemy?" Winry asked, nodding.

"Because her father is. He taught her what he could and gave her all these books. She absorbed them, memorized them, practiced them, perfected them. And then Mr. Elric became the youngest State Alchemist in the country. He gives her hope that she'll be next. She idolizes him, and she's got a crush on him as well," She added with a grin.

Winry giggled, "why does she want to go with them when they leave here? I mean, it can't be because she doesn't want to be here. She adores this everything about this place. Edward told me about how she came rushing on a leg that didn't work when she thought you were hurt. So how come she wants to leave?"

Mostly because she wants experience in what State Alchemist do before she goes for the Test. We had planned this for a while and then her father pushes her out a window. She was supposed to have left two weeks ago. Because of that, the traveling she'll get in she'll run into her father most likely and I wouldn't wnt to be on the receiving end when she's angry."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah! It's devastating. She blew up our backyard recently when her father said she'd never be a State Alchemist. Now I can't even get grass to grow."

"Wow."

"Yeah. My dad's a big jerk.

Winry turned to see Mana sitting up in bed.

"I was going to get a book, but I'm extremely tired all of a sudden."

"Get some sleep Dear, you've had a very big day. You can get up tomorrow," Ashleigh said.

Winry followed Ashleigh out of the room. Mana yawned and turned out the bedside lamp.

'I can't wait till tomorrow.'

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chappie, keep reviewing, and thanks especially to you Wing it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Elemental Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist…But I do own a cat and a small Beagle.**

**

* * *

What happened earlier**

_Winry followed Ashleighout of the room. Mana yawned and turned out the bedside lamp._

'_I can't wait till tomorrow.'_

**Back to the story**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Mana woke the next morning a little before dawn. Sitting up without pain for the first time in a while, she set her feet on the floor and stood up.

Joy surged through her as she walked to her closet. She opened the door and moved aside the row of clothes on the rack. On the back wall was a hook that her special outfit she had made for her travel. It consisted of a soft black tube top half shirt, bisept-high black gloves made of a special material with bright red Alchemy symbols, a blck skirt that came down to about Mid-calf and on the floor was a pair of Knee-high black leather heeled boots. On a hook of it's own hung a red sleeveless overcoat with a hood and the same symbol on the back as the one onEd's coat.

Taking these out of her closet, she changed into them as quick and as quietly as she could amid the clanking of automail. She pulled on the boots and picked up the coatand left her room, closing her door behind her. Going through the living-room, MAna caught sight of her reflection in the mirror on the oppositewall from the couch where Ed was sprawled asleep. Looking at her reflection, she started at the sight of her arm, not being used to the automail yet.

She ran her fingers through her hair, making a side part. She looked over at Ed, turned back and began to braid her own hair the same way. When she was done, she went down the hall, into the kitchen, and out the back door.

The raised wooden platform was still there, stained with her blood. Anger filled her and she clapped her hands once, making the same, metallic like sound Ed's did ashe had fixed her mother's dish. She placed her hands on the ground and a light shone and the table was launched into the air. She stood up and snapped her fingers a fire ignited and streaked up to the table, which caught on fire in mid air. The table crashd to the ground in a blaze. A creek ran down through the back of the yard and Mana walked to the bank, dipped one finger in, and when she pulled it out, the water came with it in a long stream. She then splashed both hands in and clapped the fingertips together. She pulled them out of the water, turned to the blazing table and faced her palms towards it. The water burst from the creek and shot itself into the fire, putting it out. Smoke rose from the pile of Charcoal, blocking out the house's view of the yard.

Mana looked at the red symbol on the back of her right hand and the blue one on the palm of her left hand. She scrapped the blue across the red and with her arms straight up in the air, crossed her wrists and brought her arms down without bending her elbows and faced two blue palms towards the smoking pile. Unnatural air currents blasted the smoke away and cooled what little had been still glowing.

Mana walked around the pile of charcoal and sat on the back steps.

"I will find Papa. And when I do…"

She snapped her fingers and flames appeared and took the shape of a skull.

"He's that bad, huh?"

Mana turned to find Ed standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's okay. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned it all out of the books. My father sucks as an Alchemist, he hardly taught me anything."

"If he gave you all those books how can he be so horrible an Alchemist?"

"He never really read them. He looked at the Diagrams and that was it."

"So that's why he did what he did, he was jealous of you."

"Yup. I should probably take care of that pile of coal."

She clapped once and slammed her hands on the dirt and the earth beneath the pile of coal lifted out and after thecoal fell in the hole the displaced earth landed on top, burying the coal underneath.

"Nice trick," Ed said.

"So, you still wanna come us?"

"Of course!"

"How soon do you plan to leave?"

"Two weeks ago."

The both of them started to laugh.

Mana asked, "does this mean I can come with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not. We could use someone like you."

"oh, thank you. I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Mana put on her Sleeveless besymboled red coat and ran inside to pack. Ed caught sight of the back of the coat and grinned.

'I hope she knows that the military follows us almost everywhere.'

* * *

Thankies to all the reviewers and I hope you enjoyed the chappie. Any way thanks for everything.

Ed: Don't you have someone special to thank helping start in the first place…

Mana: Yeah didn't her name start with a W- or something

Me: Oh yeah special thanks to Wing it for the inspiration.

Ed: Any way review and get the next chappie. Seya ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elemental Alchemist**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Full Metal Alchemist!**

**

* * *

What happened earlier.**

I hope she knows that the military follows us everywhere.

**Back to the story**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Good-bye, momma! I'll see you soon!"

Mana waved out the window of the train. Her mother waved back with a proud smile on her face.

I'm on my way to being a State Alchemist, she thought.

Ed and Winry waved out the window as well.

"Take care of my daughter, young man!" Ashleigh called to Ed.

"Don't worry. We'll keep her safe," Ed called back as the train started to move.

"Bye! Good luck Mana! I love you!"

"Love you too, momma!"

The train picked up speed and turned around a bend, the station disappearing behind a bunch of trees.

Mana sat down in her seat. Mrs. Rockbell and Al were talking on the other side of the aisle. Winry and Ed were talking next to her. Feeling out of place, Mana stared out the window, thinking. She was jolted out of her thought by Winry saying her name.

"Huh?"

"I asked how you feel about the automail?"

"Oh. It still feels strange but I can walk, so I'm happy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well you just make sure your not careless with it. It may be top of the line, but that doesn't mean it's indestructible," Mrs. Rockbell said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mana said in return.

"So what made you want to be a State Alchemist," Ed asked.

"Before the incident, my only reason was I wanted to be like the two of you. Now I've another reason."

"What's that?" Al asked.

"To spite my father. He'd be pissed off if he knew I was a State Alchemist, something he said I'd never be."

"How did you learn to control those other elements?" Winry asked.

"I had an awful lot of time on my hands after the accident. I couldn't do anything except read because that I could do that one-handed. The other morning when I destroyed that table Ed, that was my first try with the water and wind and earth."

"Really? If that's true then I think we should go straight to Central so you can take the Test now. We're due for what we call our annual check-in anyway."

"Do you really think I'm ready?"

"absolutely," Al said, "If that was your first try with those elements and you did as well as Ed says you did, you're definitely ready."

"But what happens if I fail?"

"Then you train and try again."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Then it's settled. We'll go to Central," said Ed enthusiastically.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers and I'm sorry I haven't updated, my computer was all screwy and on top of that I was grounded so it took me some time to update. I'm SOOOO SORRY!... I hope I haven't lost any of you. (Cries) and thanks to **Wing it as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elemental Alchemist**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Full-Metal Alchemist.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Two weeks later, after long hard training, testing and conversing with higher ups, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang handed Mana a certificate stating that she was a certified State Alchemist. She was squirming with joy inside but didn't show it. She accepted the certificate and official State Alchemist pocket watch with a solemn face, bowed to Colonel Mustang and left his office, closing the door behind her. She hurried down to the lobby where Ed and Al were waiting for her.

As she approached, Ed turned to her.

"Well?" he asked expectant.

Mana handed her certificate to Ed with a brilliant smile.

Looking at the certificate, he snorted inwardly. They still have these ugly things, he thought, it's the same as mine except the name and title.

He looked at the title.

" 'The Elemental Alchemist,'" he said out loud, "Nice."

"Really?" Mana asked.

"Totally. C'mon, let's go celebrate."

Roy Mustang watched the girl leave with the Elric's from his office window. She was staring at her watch as ahe held it up in the sunlight.

The watch shone silver in the sunlight.

"I can't believe I really did it!"

"I knew you were a shoe in. I kinda had to pull some strings so they'd let you take the test, reminding them of what they did in my case."

"Yeah. Once you except one you gotta let others."

She smiled and tapped the watch so it spun.

"So what're we doing to celebrate Mana?" Al asked.

"I'd like to shove this watch in my father's face. Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Great idea! Then maybe you and Al could face off, no Alchemy."

"Sounds good to me," Mana said, " I always was a good fighter."

"Let's go find a restaurant."

Mana stood in a field facing Al at dusk. Ed stood a little ways away, watching. Mana quickly pulled a knife from her boot.

"No weapons either," said Ed.

Mana took the knife in her hand and slit the right side of her skirt up to her hip. Ed and Al stared at her.

She looked at the two of them.

"What? I'll have better maneuverability this way."

Mana slipped the knife back into her left boot.

"Ready when you are Al," she said.

Later that night Mana lay on her bed in a hotel room provided by Central. She held her pocket watch in the moonlight streaming through the window, watching it shine.

"I can't believe I really did it," she said to herself, "in your face Papa!"

And it was all because my friends believed in me." I have the best friends in the world."

Ed was passing by Mana's room and heard her say this. He smiled to himself and thought, I just hope she doesn't get scared over some o' the stuff that happens.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers. And thanks again for the positive feed back **Wing**. It was really kind of you. Any way this story is only going to be typed up once a week even though it has taken a long time for me to get this chapter up. SOOO SORRY. Please be nice and review. Thankee. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Elemental Alchemist

**Disclaimer**: I **do not **own anything Full-Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mana woke up the next morning to Ed bursting into her room and bouncing on the bed.

"Imup!" she yelled.

"Good, get dressed then. It's almost noon and you're late for your tour of Central."

Mana jumped out of bed or tried to anyway.

"Uh, Ed. You're kinda sitting on my leg."

"Oh, sorry."

Ed got up and left the room Al following.

Mana got out of the bed, still unused to the slight clanking of her automail. She got dressed and braided her hair again and went to find Ed and AL.

She found them in the lobby.

"Okay. Where to first?"

"We're gonna go see Sheska. She works for Hughes copying the criminal records that were burned in the fire at the First Branch Library a few months back. She's got a photographic memory and she used to work at the library so we got her the job for Hughes."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go already!"

"So, where's Hughes Sheska? Is he at home?" Ed asked an hour later.

Sheska suddenly looked very sad.

"Not exactly…"

"Well where is he? I bet he's showing off some new picture of his daughter, huh?"

Sheska's eyes started to water.

"No." she said, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"What do you mean "No"; he's always showing off some picture of his kid!"

"You mean you haven't heard? Brigideer General Hughes… was shot and killed almost two months ago!"

The three of them sat stunned. Shot? Killed? Two months ago?

"How?" Ed asked.

"He was going to see Dr. Marcoh and he was shot before he got back. He was found , by a phone booth. I guess he'd just found out something important about someone named Juliet Douglas. She's the Furher's secretary."

"What's the Furher's name, I haven't heard yet," Mana asked sounding numb.

"King Bradley."

Mana's eyes suddenly widened.

"D-does he wear and eye patch over his left eye?"

"Yes, why?"

"I-I'm suddenly not feeling so well. I'm sorry. I've got to go! It was nice to meet you Sheska, and I'm sorry about General Hughes!"

Mana was gone before anyone could say anything.

Ed sighed, "Maybe I should go check on her. C'mon Al."

Ed walked out of the room and Al followed.

"Bye Sheska!" Al called.

Ed found Mana sitting by the fountain in the center of town, her booted feet in the water. Ed sat down beside her.

"What was that all about?" he asked, cautious.

"It-it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why'd you flip when Sheska told you the Furher's name?"

Mana turned to Ed suddenly.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Ed looked at her. She was looking him deep in the eyes with such intensity he felt she were searching his soul for the answer.

"Yes. What is it?" he answered.

Mana sighed and went to stare at the small fish swimming around her feet.

"My father joined the military when I was a baby. When the Civil war broke out my father was called to fight. He didn't come back. I was already a pretty good alchemist by then, despite being only six years old. My aunt suggested we take his body from the coffin and bring him back. We told Momma our plan; she was all for it. So the three of us buried and empty coffin and on the night of the funeral my aunt and I attempted Human Transmutation. It worked, but my aunt,… when the light faded she was gone. The only thing I saw was a strange gate something pulling me away, but not before I got my father. I crawled over to my father. He opened his eyes but one of them was strange. There was a mark on his left eye; like a dragon trying to eat it tail with a hexagram in the center. My mother and I were thrilled. She remarried him after he took a new first name. Both of us noticed nothing was wrong until he joined the military again. He moved up the chain so quickly and we wondered, why? How?"

She paused for a moment. When she continued Ed's eyes widened.

"My father wears an eyepatch to cover the fact that he's homunculus, over his left eye. He's not an Alchemist, not anymore. He simply used his old skill with the sword. He's still in the military too."

"What was the name he chose?" Ed asked.

Mana looked him straight in the eye.

"King. King Bradley."

* * *

Thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter yes that includes my favorite buddy **Wing it. **I haven't gotten much other reviews but I'm sure within in time I will get a lot more. Oh and just so you know I'm only going to update this once a month now seeing as I'm not getting that many reviews by doing this I'm hoping to get a lot more. I'm really sorry. Please bear with me. 


End file.
